


Survivor

by Seblainer



Series: JaSam Trilogy [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Het, Multi, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elizabeth, Sonny and Spinelli’s death we catch up with Jason, Sam and their friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Survivor  
Characters: Jason, Sam, Lila, Lexy, Tyler, Carly, Cruz, Lucky, Maxie, Cameron and Jake.  
Pairings: JaSam, CarCruz, Luxie.  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Mild to Strong Language.  
Summary: After Elizabeth, Sonny and Spinelli’s death we catch up with Jason, Sam and their friends and family.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own them; just wish I did.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and thanks to anyone who is still reading.  
A/N 2: Welcome to the third and final part of my JaSam trilogy.

*Survivor*

Chapter One: 

Four months had passed since Elizabeth, Sonny and Spinelli’s deaths and no one was taking it harder than Sam and Maxie. The two women barely talked to each other since Maxie had come out of her coma two months ago and had immediately demanded to see Spinelli.

When she had been told that Spinelli was dead, the look on Maxie’s face had been devastating to see. Sam had been focusing all of her energy into wishing for Maxie to get better and also into taking care of her family.

Ever since Maxie had come out of her coma she had been acting like she had when Jesse died. She was acting out and spending all of her time with Lucky and Sam wondered if that was a good thing, given their messy history.

It was difficult to watch as Maxie and Lucky got closer and then when they became a couple. What was even more alarming was seeing Carly and Cruz Rodriguez together. Not that Sam wished either of her friends unhappy, but it was surprising to see them together.

As she sighed softly and tucked the kids into bed, Sam exited the kids’ bedroom and walked down the hall, before going downstairs and taking a seat in the kitchen next to her husband.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Jason. I can’t forgive myself for not being able to save Spinelli. I also can’t stand to see Lucky and Maxie fall back into old patterns. Both of them are my friends and I don’t want them to hurt each other.”

Jason looked up from re-loading his gun and after he set it on the table, he turned to his wife and spoke. “Where Spinelli’s concerned, you did the best you could, given the circumstances. He wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up over his death.”

Sam nodded as she listened to what Jason was saying and then she motioned for him to continue speaking. “As for Lucky and Maxie, you can’t tell them how to live their life. Anyway, it’s too late for you to say anything to them.”

Sam lifted her head and met her husband’s eyes questioningly. “What do you mean by that? Do you know something that I don’t?”

Jason took Sam’s hands into his and then he said, “Carly was here for a few minutes while you were putting the kids to bed. She had lunch with Lucky yesterday afternoon and he told her that he and Maxie were planning on getting married in a few months; after their baby is born.”

To hear that Maxie was pregnant with Lucky’s child, was stunning enough but to also find out that Lucky and Maxie were going to get married, it nearly sent Sam into convulsions. Unable to take her husband watching her carefully any longer, Sam got to her feet once more, needing to get some air and clear her mind.

She turned back to Jason and said, “I’m going out for a while, just a walk or something, you know; to clear my mind. I have a lot to think about.” 

Even though Jason wanted to know what Sam was thinking, he knew better than to ask his wife to stay home when she was obviously worried.

“That’s fine; just take your cell phone with you. Even though Sonny and Elizabeth are dead, I don’t want you without a way to call for help.”

Sam nodded and picked her cell phone up from the living room table before she left the house. It didn’t take her long to climb on her motorcycle and head over to Maxie’s apartment. Sam took a few calming breaths as she pulled up next to the police cruiser that was parked next to Maxie’s Mercedes.

As she forced herself to stay calm, Sam approached the door to Maxie’s apartment and before she could change her mind, she knocked loudly on the door. She stepped back in surprise when the door immediately opened and Maxie stood before her; small pregnancy bump and all.

Sam was so surprised that she couldn’t speak for several moments. She couldn’t believe that it was true. Maxie was pregnant with Lucky’s child and Spinelli hadn’t even been in the ground for more than four months, not even half a year.

When Maxie only continued to stare at her, Sam pushed the door open and pushed past the blonde and into the apartment. She barely glanced at Lucky who had bolted up from the couch as soon as she had forced her way in.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Sam immediately asked and she was barely able to stop herself from screaming the question at Lucky and Maxie. Lucky immediately stepped in front of Maxie. Not that he was afraid Sam would hurt her; it was just that he didn’t want the two women to fight, especially since Maxie was pregnant.

“Sam, you need to calm down. There’s no reason for you to be upset. You and I aren’t together anymore and Maxie and I can handle this by ourselves in a calm and mature manner.”

Sam completely ignored Lucky as she stared at Maxie. The woman was her best friend, yet she couldn’t believe what the blonde had done.

“Spinelli hasn’t even been in the ground for a year, yet here you are sleeping with Lucky like Spinelli meant nothing to you! Now you’re pregnant with Lucky’s child! What is wrong with you?!” Sam demanded and she fought back as Lucky tried to make her leave.

“No, dammit! I want to know how Maxie could claim to love Spinelli; yet the moment he died, she fell right back into bed with you just like she did when Jesse died!”

Maxie had remained silent as she listened to Sam yell. She knew that her friend needed to get her rage out; but when Sam suggested that she had never loved Spinelli that had been the final straw.

“You think I don’t miss Spinelli?! You think that I never loved him? Well, that goes to show that you never really knew me at all! Spinelli was my best friend and I loved him, but now he’s dead! He was the only guy who loved me with no questions asked, no matter how bad I screwed up! Now I don’t need you coming in here yelling at me! I don’t need you showing up at MY apartment making me feel bad about it, now get the FUCK out of my apartment before I ask Lucky to arrest you!”

When she finished yelling, Maxie collapsed back onto the couch and Lucky forced Sam out of the apartment.

“I think you and Maxie should cool off for a few days. Come back in a week when the both of you have calmed down. More importantly, you shouldn’t upset her like that. With her heart condition, Maxie already has a slim chance to carry my son or daughter to term and if she loses my child over this argument with you, then I will never forgive you, Sam.”

Moments later Lucky slammed the door in Sam’s face and she turned and headed back for the motorcycle. As she rode home, Sam realized that Lucky was right. Why was she yelling at Maxie? The blonde was pregnant and had a heart condition and she might have just made it worse.

She sighed softly as she pulled up to the house and got off the motorcycle, before heading inside. Sam decided that she would go ahead and take Lucky’s advice for now, but if Maxie wasn’t talking to her in a week, then she would go back and apologize.

Moments later Sam walked into the house and headed for the master bedroom where she fell into bed and immediately fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
